Modern wash basins usually contain a drain that provides an escape for waste water. The drain is inserted into a hole in the basin, and a gasket seals around a perimeter of the drain on an underside of the basin. A washer and a basket lock nut secure the gasket to the drain.
Though the parts of the drain are simple, installation of these parts into the wash basin can be a daunting task for an individual. Therefore, installation of a drain is most often a two-person job. One person stands over the basin keeping the drain steady, while the other person lies under the basin using a wrench to tighten or loosen the basket lock nut.
FIG. 1 shows a drain system 100 including a drain 101 and a basin 105. Drain 101 has a rim 102, a basket 103, and a stem 104. Basin 105 has an edge 113 supporting a pair of hot/cold water handles 106 and a faucet 107. A hole 108 is formed within basin 105. Installation of drain 101 into basin 105 is accomplished by inserting drain 101 into hole 108 from a top side of the basin, then placing a gasket 110, a washer 111, and a basket lock nut 112 onto basket 103 from an underside of basin 105. A wrench may be used to tighten basket lock nut 112 onto threads 114 of basket 103. However, application of force to basket lock nut 112 frequently results in rotation of drain 101 rather than independent movement of the basket lock nut.